This invention relates generally to shock-absorbing systems, and more particularly, to a shock absorber for a portable medical imaging device.
When providing medical care to patients located at remote locations or under certain conditions where the patient cannot be moved to a hospital, a portable medical device is used. One such portable medical imaging device is a portable X-ray detector. The portable medical imaging device includes a plurality of electronic components and detects radiations, such as, x-rays and gamma rays. The electronic components may be a scintillator array, a photodetector array, and a cable coupled to the photodetector array. An example of the photodetector array includes a photodiode array. The substrate of these arrays is typically glass. The presence of the electronic components and the glass substrate makes the portable medical imaging device fragile and vulnerable to damage.